Sinthoras
Summary Sinthoras is among the leaders of the Dson Balsur Alfar and among the most notable members of their race present in Girdlegard, as well as the founder of the city of Dson, capital of the species. Sinthoras was also the one who enabled orcs and alfar alike to enter Girdlegard through the Perished Land. He is one of three primary antagonists of the first book of The Dwarves- alongside Bislipur Surestrike and Nod-Onn the Doublefold. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly 8-C Name: Sinthoras Origin: The Dwarves Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old Classification: Alfar Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spear Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Information Analysis, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation via Arrows, Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Shown himself on multiple occasions to beyond the strengths of the Warrior Twins, one of which was capable of smashing an enormous statue of marble), possibly Building level (An alf inferior to himself managed to slay Goren, who vaporized a group of orcs with his flames) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of blitzing athletic human warriors) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Superior to Boindil, who could push an enormous bull off of himself) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Endured attacks from Tungdil Goldhand and other powerful dwarves with little injury), possibly Building level Stamina: Superhuman, tracked his targets across a country-sized area with minimal rest Range: Extended melee, hundreds of meters with arrows Standard Equipment: Spear, Bow, Armor. His arrows are equipped to reduce to shards inside of targets to cause internal bleeding. Intelligence: Gifted, all Alfar are masters of the arts and capable of immensely creative (if gruesome) artwork, including beautiful paintings made from flesh and blood. Capable of creating complex herbal concoctions. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: All Alfar are capable of basic magic- such as being enveloped in darkness to be untraceable and undetectable, or suppressing and igniting flame. This is natural magic rather than arcane magic such as that held by the magi. * Host of the Perished Land: Sinthoras is an agent of the Perished Land. As such, wherever he goes the land is claimed by this entity, claiming the souls of those who die on the land and forcing them to act under Sinthoras or any other agent's will. * Weapon Mastery: Sinthoras maintains the legendary skill his kind holds with staves, spears, and bows. His skill in this area is superior to most of his kind, to the point of always analyzing his enemies and discovering their weak points and striking at them and abusing stealth and his kind's natural ability to enhance stealth through magic to create a deadly combo of guerrilla warfare. Additionally, Alfar arrows break into pieces once inside the flesh, spreading shrapnel to organs. Sinthoras Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Sinthoras for The Dwarves video game. sinthoraspainting.jpg|Artwork of Sinthoras painting by Libby Nixon of Artstation. SinthorasFighting.jpg|Sinthoras entering combat by Libby Nixon of Artstation. SinthorasTheDwarves.jpg|Sinthoras as he appears in The Dwarves video game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Elves Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Necromancers Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:The Dwarves Category:Antagonists Category:Information Analysis Users